


Cartas

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt tinha partido para a guerra pela segunda vez, para Dandelion restavam apenas as cartas que ele enviava e a espera, enquanto colocava em músicas os sentimentos que nunca achara coragem de revelar ao amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Eu estava há alguns dias querendo escrever algo com Geraldelion, mas a inspiração não andava tão colaborativa... O que, em geral, quer dizer que eu tinha vontade de escrever um PWP, quando na verdade eu queria algum enredo. E a base desse enredo veio toda do nosso jogo de rpg, porque em algum momento eu fui me apaixonando pelo que criamos juntos...
> 
> Feliz aniversário (bastante atrasado), Phantom K. Obrigado por se tornar o meu bardo.

Dandelion era amigo de Geralt desde que ele conseguia se lembrar. Se fosse sincero o músico teria de admitir que mal conseguia se lembrar de um tempo antes de conhecê-lo; eram jovens demais quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, em frente à escola que os dois frequentavam. Foi a primeira vez que o mais velho o tirou de uma encrenca; naquela época as crianças implicavam com seu empenho em aulas de música, dois meninos mais velhos jogavam de um lado para o outro o estojo contendo seu precioso violino.

Dandelion ainda se lembrava bem de como o chamaram de “menininha” quando começou a chorar e gritar para que devolvessem o estojo, quando Geralt de Rivia apareceu, como um herói saído de uma história antiga, pronto a resgatar a donzela – ou, no caso, o músico – indefeso. Geralt era quatro anos mais velho e tinha colocado aqueles dois para correr facilmente.

— Você está bem? Não se machucou, não é? Pode parar de chorar, vai ficar tudo bem.

E ele sorriu enquanto devolvia o estojo e ajudava-o a ficar de pé. Dandelion ainda se lembrava de como tinha demorado a parar de chorar e de tremer, de como Geralt o acompanhou até em casa, sem em momento nenhum dizer qualquer coisa desagradável, deixando que se acalmasse, e não exigindo qualquer agradecimento. Depois que Dandelion entrou em casa o mais velho desapareceu pela rua, apressado, indicando que tinha saído de seu caminho para acompanhá-lo e garantir que chegaria em segurança em casa.

Foi só no dia seguinte, durante o intervalo da escola, que Dandelion percebeu que sempre tinham estado próximos. Geralt era alguém solitários, algo na aura dele intimidava as outras crianças, ou ele apenas preferia ficar sozinho, sentado em algum canto mais afastado do pátio. Dandelion andou até ele e sentou-se, sem convite, sorrindo de leve e finalmente agradecendo pela ajuda.

Aquela cena se repetiu tantas vezes... Dentro e fora da escola. Dandelion não soube em que momento passou a se esconder atrás de Geralt, ou quando o mais velho percebeu que ele não era uma menina (porque ele realmente achava que fosse uma quando interferiu e o levou até em casa!). A amizade evoluiu e durou por muitos anos, tendo seus pontos altos e baixos. A distância não tinha conseguido separá-los, mas Dandelion temia que daquela vez a guerra conseguisse.

O músico completara seus 40 anos recentemente, estava no auge de seu sucesso, mas a cada vez que olhava no espelho Dandelion só conseguia sentir a culpa por coisas que nunca tivera a chance de fazer, palavras nunca pronunciadas, perguntas que nunca tinha feito. Ele não era do tipo que vivia de arrependimentos e era doloroso sentir-se vivendo em um limbo de incertezas. Mas ele continuaria de pé, porque o show tinha de continuar.

Então ele sorriu, passando só um pouco de pó no rosto, tentando ganhar um pouco mais de cor. Aquela vida de aparências lhe ensinara muitos truques para disfarçar que dia após dia a idade tentava alcançá-lo... Uma mentalidade mais positiva, sorrisos, piadas, tudo isso para tentar fingir que o tempo não tinha passado, mesmo que isso rendesse alguns comentários desagradáveis.

— Você tem quarenta anos, tem aparência de trinta, pensa que tem vinte e age como se tivesse dez. Não acha que está na hora de crescer?

Dandelion nem conseguia se lembrar de quem tinha dito aquilo, mas as palavras estavam gravadas em sua mente. Amava as músicas que tinha criado naqueles quase 20 anos de carreira, amava as fãs, o sucesso e tudo o que vinha com ele, mas sentia-se sozinho na maior parte do tempo. Sentia que não tinha progredido muito fora da vida profissional; o que ele tinha fora do trabalho?

Um círculo de amizades muito limitado, praticamente imutável, alguns romances que não tinham progredido, uma terapeuta que provavelmente queria mandá-lo deixar de ser um completo covarde e lutar por aquilo que queria, dúzias de cartas, velhas e novas, acumuladas em cima de uma mesa. Cartas que Geralt escrevia quando estava na guerra.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele foi recrutado. Dezoito anos recém feitos, quando Dandelion estava com quatorze, e Geralt já era praticamente um homem. Rosto masculino, voz profunda, pelos por todo o corpo, músculos para exibir para as mulheres, um charme só dele, o olhar de predador que causava arrepios. Ele estava feliz quando chegou na casa de Dandelion e anunciou que estaria partindo em alguns dias, direto para outro país.

E vê-lo partir tinha sido doloroso para Dandelion, mas ele nunca tinha dito nada para impedi-lo. Tinha sorrido, um sorriso para mascarar sua preocupação, e dito que o esperaria com uma música sobre ele, então ele deveria voltar vivo. Cinco anos depois ele retornou; Dandelion cumprira a promessa, tinha uma música – na verdade, um CD inteiro! – esperando por Geralt. Só que ele não tinha esperado que o lobo voltasse com cabelos brancos, cicatrizes, uma esposa e uma filha adotiva.

Então ele se tornou melhor amigo e padrinho do casamento dele com Yennefer. Dandelion também tinha se tornado padrinho de Cirilla, cuidando dela ocasionalmente, quando o amigo pedia por esse tipo de ajuda. Se apegara facilmente à menina, que parecia tanto com Geralt e tão pouco com Yennefer, e a amara profundamente. Vê-la partir, quando ela se tornou adulta, também foi doloroso. Mas não mais doloroso do que quando Geralt foi recrutado mais uma vez. O país precisava dele, e ele não recusara essa ajuda.

Não porque Geralt fosse um patriota... Estranhamente ele não era. Dandelion achava que ele apenas precisava sentir-se útil de alguma forma, ou talvez estar no campo de batalha de novo ajudasse a lidar com a perda da esposa. A morte de Yennefer tinha sido uma perda enorme para Geralt, ele parecia ter se perdido um pouco.

Dandelion ficou, mais uma vez, apenas com cartas ocasionais que o amigo enviava, quando era possível. Mas fazia quase dois meses desde a última carta... E ele temia, do fundo do coração, que aquela tivesse sido a última. Temia que a próxima notícia sobre Geralt de Rivia fosse um nome em uma lista de mortos. Mas esse era exatamente o tipo de pensamento que Dandelion não colocava em palavras; não confessaria aquilo em voz alta por medo de se tornar verdade.

Então ele sorriu e contemplou o próprio rosto no espelho. O charme que deixava tantas fãs encantadas, as roupas brilhantes que imitavam as de um bardo da idade medieval, apenas porque ele gostava desse tom antiquado. A pena no chapéu, um presente de Geralt há muitos anos atrás, seu melhor sorriso ensaiado. Ninguém diria que por trás de tudo aquilo havia tanta preocupação, tanta dor.

— Senhor Dandelion, está na hora. Já vão anunciá-lo...  
— Estou descendo. Obrigado, minha cara.

O sorriso se alargou e a jovem que veio avisá-lo corou e desapareceu pela escada, seguida por ele, que andou devagar. Ouvia uma voz no microfone falando qualquer coisa desimportante sobre aquela noite. Ele não se importava de porque exatamente estava se apresentando naquele lugar, apenas se importava que estava. Porque o palco era tudo o que Dandelion tinha.

Parou diante das cortinas fechadas, respirou fundo uma vez... Duas vezes... Na terceira a cortina se abriu, enquanto o nome dele era anunciado e o público aplaudia, animado. Como em uma dança bem ensaiada o músico se aproximou da beirada do palco, agradecendo a presença daqueles rostos desconhecidos, cativando-os com palavras e com sorrisos, antes que a primeira música começasse a soar.

Ele tinha escolhido trabalhos de cd’s diferentes, sem uma razão especifica, e não era incomum que gostasse de começar com uma faixa do cd que o lançara de fato no mundo da música: Pegadas de Lobo. Aquelas músicas, escritas com base nas cartas que Geralt enviava falando sobre a guerra, tinham conquistado o público facilmente, e o cd ainda era considerado sua obra-prima. Principalmente aquela música, sobre como aquele Lobo solitário se apaixonou perigosa flor roxa que crescia no meio da neve, cercada de espinhos, e sobre como ele enfrentou esses espinhos para chegar perto dela, tê-la para si.

Cantar aquilo doía desde que conhecera a flor pessoalmente e descobrira que mais do que uma flor encantadora, ela era a futura esposa de Geralt. Agora que a flor tinha murchado e se transformado em cinzas, a dor era diferente. Porque ele nunca a odiara.

A última música para aquela noite era algo inédito, por isso apenas a melodia inicial já parecia atrair por completo a atenção do público.

— Só as memórias permanecem, me segurando, com tudo o que temos... Você nunca me perguntou, onde eu estava, e como eu estou me saindo sem você.

Dandelion respirou fundo entre um parágrafo e outro; o tempo de fazer o coração voltar a bater em um ritmo que não parecesse doloroso. Porque ele não queria chorar cantando aquilo. Chorar seria muito deselegante... Além disso, borraria a maquiagem, e ele não podia permitir tal coisa.

Então ele fechou os olhos e buscou em si uma calma que não tinha, enquanto as palavras fluíam ao ritmo da melodia, repletas daquela emoção sincera, impossível de conter, contagiante o bastante para que algumas das pessoas ouvindo sentissem um aperto no coração, empatia.

As luzes da boate se apagaram quase por completo, ficando apenas uma no palco, fixa em Dandelion. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo apenas escuridão onde deveria haver uma plateia, mas sentindo que todos os olhares estavam nele enquanto cantava. Uma doce carícia ao ego dele, que nunca tinha sido pequeno.

— Eu mal sobrevivo, enquanto milhas nos separam, você está eternamente na minha mente. Onde você for, não esqueça de me escrever... Você é o melhor que já me aconteceu. Eu nunca teria imaginado que você mudaria a minha vida...

Quando a música terminou a plateia levantou-se para aplaudir com entusiasmo, ainda arrebatada pelas emoções daquela música. As luzes voltaram a acender aos poucos, mas antes que Dandelion pudesse realmente olhar direito ao redor viu algo jogado em sua direção. Um buquê de flores, dos mais estranhos; ao invés das rosas tão tradicionais, eram ranúnculos de coloração vinho. Inadequados para aquilo, certamente, mas as flores o fizeram sorrir, simplesmente porque eram suas flores favoritas. A maioria achava que eram dentes-de-leão.

Os olhos azuis buscaram imediatamente pela pessoa que lançara aquelas flores, que ele segurou com uma firmeza instintiva, mas não precisou procurar muito. O responsável simplesmente invadiu o palco com um pulo, ficando em frente a ele. Olhos quase dourados, brilhantes, arrogante, com um sorriso que tinha um ar selvagem e predatório, em um rosto repleto de cicatrizes.

Dandelion não se conteve. As lágrimas de emoção desceram antes que ele sequer as percebesse, o coração batendo forte enquanto desistia das flores para abraçá-lo com toda a força que tinha, ter certeza que aquilo era de verdade e não apenas mais um sonho. Geralt estava de volta, estava vivo. Ele tinha voltado daquelas terras selvagens e perigosas, e tinha voltado inteiro.

Ou quase.

— Você está vivo.  
— Eu prometi que voltaria pra você, não prometi?

Se ele soubesse o quanto aquelas palavras eram dolorosas de ouvir... Porque Dandelion sabia que para Geralt elas não tinham o mesmo significado que para si. Por isso o músico se esforçou para sorrir. Não era hora pra lamentar, era hora pra comemorar. O sofrimento da distância finalmente tinha terminado.

— Vamos, pare de chorar. Está parecendo aquela mesma “menininha” que eu salvei quando criança.  
— Quem me dera ser uma menina. Quem sabe você não fosse tão implicante com a minha sensibilidade.

Dandelion sabia que aquele tipo de comentário não era feito com maldade, era uma tentativa de fazê-lo rir, e acabava funcionando. Porque Geralt era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam implicar com seu jeito sem que o músico se sentisse realmente ofendido, era fácil sorrir por causa da implicância dele. O que não tornava aquela resposta menos sincera em certo ponto, só pelo motivo errado.

— Ah não. Eu teria ficado bem interessado em toda a sua sensibilidade... — Lentamente ele inclinou-se para mais perto do músico, falando ao pé do ouvido, a voz rouca e baixa, mas nunca fraca. — ...Principalmente se ela rendesse declarações de amor em formato de música. Essa boca que profere confissões tão doces também é habilidosa para outras coisas?

Dito isso o mais velho se afastou, pulando pra fora do palco. Aquele tipo de público não era algo que Geralt apreciasse, o ambiente certamente devia parecer opressor para ele. Dandelion ainda levou alguns instantes para se mover, incerto se tinha escutado direito, se não estava delirando.

Talvez sua primeira suposição estivesse correta, talvez estivesse sonhando. Não era possível que tivesse escutado aquilo, era? Claro que não. Tinha que estar entendendo alguma coisa errada ali. Com um sorriso sem graça e as pernas trêmulas ele conseguiu descer do palco, passando entre as mesas e poltronas do lugar, tentando acompanhar Geralt enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta de saída. O ar frio da noite foi um alivio para o rosto quente de Dandelion.

— Quando... Quando foi que você voltou?  
— Essa é mesmo a pergunta que quer me fazer agora, Dandelion? Depois do que eu disse?

Aquele sorriso de canto, sarcástico e predatório, fez com que o músico não soubesse nem como se sentir. Havia o calor que tornava o rosto vermelho, um calor passando pelas face, pelo pescoço, pelo peito... Sem falar nos arrepios, principalmente na virilha, e um ligeiro nervosismo.

— Então estava falando sério sobre... — Engoliu em seco, a verdade é que não sabia como se referia a aquilo. E mesmo se soubesse não conseguiria dizer em voz alta, como se fosse algo indecente. Como se já não tivesse feito muitas coisas indecentes na vida. — Por quê? Porque isso agora? Não brinque comigo, Geralt. Eu não aguentaria.  
— Porque você é bastante óbvio em cima de um palco. Uma música pode me dizer mais do que você já tentou me dizer pessoalmente. Só lamento não ter prestado suficiente atenção às suas músicas antes. Há quanto tempo, Dandelion?  
— Faz alguma diferença saber isso?  
— Há quanto tempo? — Repetiu, mais enfático, encarando-o com seus olhos amarelados. — Eu quero saber.  
— Eu não sei. Desde que nos conhecemos, talvez? Eu nunca descobri.  
— Eu poderia ter morrido em um campo de batalha sem nem imaginar isso... Mas só eu não vi, não é?

Dandelion assentiu timidamente. Triss, sendo amiga em comum dos dois, sabia. Ciri desconfiava, ou tinha certeza, mas tinha sido suficientemente discreta para não tocar no assunto. Até fãs das músicas de Dandelion criavam teorias sobre quem era a pessoa misteriosa para quem ele criava aquelas músicas, em quem elas eram baseadas.

— Eu sou mesmo um imbecil. Que porra você viu em mim?  
— Eu passei anos me fazendo a mesma pergunta!

O músico deu de ombros e Geralt riu; provavelmente não era exatamente a resposta que estava esperando. Mas era uma boa resposta, uma que ele já dera a alguém uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, quando perguntavam o que tinha visto em Yennefer. Geralt já sabia que o amor era algo misterioso, sem sentido às vezes. Também por isso ele tinha aprendido a não julgar isso nos outros.

Não se sentia incomodado com os sentimentos de Dandelion. Algo como nojo nem lhe passou pela cabeça, embora tivesse de admitir certo estranhamento com a situação como um todo. Mas Geralt de Rivia não era alguém de mente fechada. Estava até disposto a tentar, dentro de seus termos.

— Mais de vinte anos se passaram... Será que um lobo velho ainda pode agarrar uma chance e tentar aprender alguma coisa nova?  
— Você parecia bem disposto lá no palco.  
— Sou muito impulsivo diante de uma donzela indefesa.

A resposta que Geralt recebeu foi um tapa no braço. Um gesto que nem o fez sentir dor; Dandelion batia com menos força do que várias das mulheres que Geralt tinha conhecido na vida. Foi isso que o fez rir. Isso ou a expressão entre ofendido e tentando conter o riso de Dandelion.

— Não sou uma donzela. E não sou indefeso!  
— Eu sei. Você é mais forte do que se imagina. Eu sempre confiei nessa sua força, sem saber que te machucava. Você vai me perdoar por isso um dia?  
— Eu nunca te culpei. Mas se é perdão que você quer, acho que podemos negociar.

Sem hesitar Dandelion puxou o mais velho pela roupa, para que pudesse sentir a boca dele se chocar com sua própria. O calor dos lábios unidos, a ligeira surpresa naqueles olhos dourados, a barba por fazer do lobo roçando, áspera, no rosto do músico... O cheiro de Geralt, forte, latente, sem qualquer perfume para suavizar. Um pouco do que Dandelion amava nele.

O lobo branco não afastou os lábios. Ele correspondeu e, uma vez que tivesse certeza que não era diferente de estar com uma mulher, tomou o controle do beijo. Era a boca dele a exigir, a língua dele a explorar e absorver o sabor e o calor do interior da boca alheia, até que fosse necessário afastar-se e recuperar o fôlego.

— Não faço juras de amor... Você não vai ouvir da minha boca as coisas bonitas que coloca nas suas músicas. Nem sequer sei ainda como vou lidar com você. Tem certeza que quer isso?  
— Nunca pedi por seu amor. Fico satisfeito com o que puder me oferecer, mesmo se no final voltarmos a nossa velha amizade. É só não me abandonar e me deixar só com cartas de novo...  
— Certo. Agora... Que tal irmos para o seu apartamento, antes que eu queira começar a experimentar algumas coisas aqui mesmo?

Dandelion nem tentou evitar um sorriso. A conhecida fome do Lobo... Estava incrivelmente ansioso para senti-la, torcendo para que fosse a primeira de muitas vezes. Porque não exigir nada não significava que ele não tivesse alguma esperança. Principalmente quando Geralt estava disposto como nunca achara que ele poderia estar. Não sabia ainda o que tinha acontecido no final daquela guerra, mas esse relato podia esperar por uma hora em que não estivesse ansioso por fazer algo mais interessante com a boca do que apenas falar.

**Author's Note:**

> A música que coloquei para o Dandan cantar é "Don't forget to write", do Last Winter. Porque eu não tenho capacidade de simplesmente inventar uma música, não é minha área de atuação, sorry.


End file.
